


Blood is Red

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Series: Spectrum Challenge [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood…color of red. This is all Kagome can see in and after the final battle with Naraku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Red

A/N- Here is a one shot. It is a challenge to the spectrum Challenge made by fortnightly.

Disclaimer: I don't know Inuyasha, however I do own this plot.

Blood was all around her, on the ground, herself and even the sky that turned red. The final battle with Naraku was now finish. Higurashi Kagome looked across the battle field to see her friends lying dead on the ground.

Her tears came down, her face as it was covered in blood. She had finished Naraku off herself.

Wait… this is getting ahead of this story. Let's go back to the beginning.

….

Winds blown around the field as it were silent. Either side was glaring at each other. Only one person was looking at the one that had the rest of the Shikon no tama.

Kagome looked at Naraku as he had the rest of the Shikon no tama with him. Did he think she was weak like the other times? She shook her head after spending time at Kaede; the elder miko trained her in the use of her reiki.

She was much stronger; she even took it upon herself to get training from Sango in swords. Inuyasha looked sad about not having her within the trees, but she felt that she was very useful now and not just to purify demons of the shards.

This would be the final battle with Naraku, no more running away from wounds, no more retreating on either side. Kagome looked at all her friends and allies.

Inuyasha stood beside her with his sword drawn out and in large form; Miroku on his other side was and had his staff in front of him with one hand on it and three sutra's in the other. Sango was on Kirara and holding her Hiraikotsu boomerang.

Shippo was taller now and had two daggers within his hands as he stood beside Kagome. While Kagome had a sword within her hands and her bow &arrow on her backside.

On the sides of them were Kouga and his wolf tribe ready to attack at a moment's notice. Sesshomaru was with on the other side for Miroku ready.

However this was when it was tricky, Kagura had Rin on her feather. Koharu was with Naraku, still under his control.

"Kagura….kill her…" Naraku ordered her.

Kagura looked at her master and the one that truly held of her heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as tears were coming down her face. Kagome could see the young girl was blooming into a women and she wasn't going to let that stop, because of Naraku's orders.

Kagome placed her sword back into the sheath and notched her bow &arrow. "Inuyasha…." She whispered at him.

Inuyasha nodded his head and was ready. Kagome aimed two arrows at Kagura as she fired them both, Inuyasha was on the scene. He raced towards the feather as her arrows hit Kagura's arm with her fan and the feather itself. Kagura screamed in pain at the arrow as she summoned another feather to land on.

Rin screamed in fear as she felt herself falling as Inuyasha caught her. He landed and let Rin go.

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha!" She told him earning her a confused look on his face.

Naraku evilly laughed at this as launched into his attack. Inuyasha swipe Tessaiga out and cut into the many demons that jumped into the attack.

Rin raced back towards Sesshomaru but he was looking at Kagome-chan. Kagome replace her bow & arrow back on her backside and pulled out her sword named Houka, meaning fire. Her sword was made from Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara's fangs by Totosai. The same sword maker that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru swords were made from.

She remembers her asking him to make a sword for her.

"Totosai, I have something to ask you." Kagome called once she got on top of the hill.

The elder youkai came out from his house and uttered," What do you want? Kagome."

Kagome walked over to him and pulled out the fangs she got from her friends.

"I need you to make me a sword with these fangs. I need it to help my friends to fight against Naraku. Can you make me a sword?" Kagome asked.

Totosai didn't question anything but took the fangs from her hands and walked back into his house with Kagome following him in. She rested against the wall and watched him make the fangs into a pasty white grey melt. Then he stopped and looked at Kagome, very closely as he pick out the smaller sword mold and he placed the melted fangs into the mold, then he took metal and melt it too as it needed more than just the fangs.

"Kagome. I need you to summon some of your reiki and infuse it within the molds." Totosai asked.

Kagome walked over to him and kneeled down and summoned her reiki into her hands and placed her hand over the scorching hot mold as she felt the heat and it wasn't pleasant. She didn't moved it until Totosai said so.

"Kagome, move over hand now." Totosai uttered as he could see Kagome sweat from her hand and face going to drip into the mold. He didn't want that as he would then need to started all over again.

Hours went by for Kagome as she looked at Totosai hammer and blow fire onto the sword and continued to hammer it into the shaped it was.

"Kagome. I'm done." Totosai called out. He made sure that the sword wasn't hot anymore and sharp for her to kill with.

Kagome reached out her hand and took her sword into hers and brought it closer to her. She could feel the heat that was molded into it. It wasn't a scorching type of heat but one that she felt her friend's heat for her well-being.

The sword called out to her, his name" Houka" Meaning fire… well it isn't a surprised to her at all. Since Inuyasha is always hot- headed, Shippo for having his fox magic and fox fire, while Kirara was a fire cat.

Surely her sword would take after them and be hot or something to do with fire.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled out as she threw her giant boomerang towards the demons.

Miroku stormed into the battle with his staff while Shippo charged with his daggers. He was protecting Rin now. Kagome smiled at Shippo, pulling back from claws. Kagome started to paid attention to her battles.

She swipe and dodged from claws and talons as she killed many of them as she had placed her reiki into her sword making it glow light pink.

"Naraku! Kagome heard Sango screaming at him. She tried to look at her, but with the demons that surrounded her and it her surprised the one beside her was Sesshomaru and it was impossible to see Sango. Kagome jumped back but it wasn't enough to fully dodge the tiger demons claws. Her arm was in agony as she bit her lip and thrust her sword into the demon thus killing the demon that was going to kill her.

Her hand went to her arm as she sent her reiki into it to somewhat heal it from the pain, she was feeling. She knew it would take more than her powers to heal it. Once she felt the pain residing, she rolled and got up and twisted herself around as her sword took out the rest of demons around her.

She stopped and placed her knee onto the ground, breathing hard. She was tired now; she wasn't like Inuyasha that could go on and on. She heard a scream but it wasn't the kind she wanted to hear.

Her eyes looked up to see Sango flying into the air, with …..Kagome placed her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Sango's body was cut in half as her lower part….. Kagome didn't want to think about it. Her upper half fell down onto the ground as the ravenously demons attacked her.

Kagome rolled away as she seen a shadow behind her as she thrust her sword into the demon purifying it. Next was Rin with her frightful scream, Kagome looked to see Rin's head getting snapped off by Naraku while Shippo was trying to save her, next it was her adopted son; Shippo he was impaled with one of Naraku's arms.

Blood…..was everywhere now. Kagome hands, arms, legs, and clothes. Naraku thought it would be funny if Shippo landed near or on her. He threw Shippo at her.

Kagome caught his body as she fell onto the ground with….she cough up blood. Kagome looked down to see Naraku's hand went through her chest to get her jewel shards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he seen this. He jumped out of the demons around him and went straight for Naraku. He used Tessaiga to rip off Naraku leg from Kagome. He landed in front of her and pulled out his arm. Kagome bite her lip from screaming as Miroku made his move to try and suck Naraku into the wind tunnel.

However for Miroku that meant to suck up the poisons insects, and possibly dying from it.

"Miroku! Stop using your wind tunnel!" Inuyasha hollered at him. He took Kagome into his arms and out of the battlefield.

"Inuyasha… stop. I will be fine." Kagome stuttered out as her reiki glowed around her chest wound closing it up.

"Kagome…"

Kagome gave him a look and he landed near Miroku. Miroku fell onto his knees and held his wind tunnel hand closely to his body and closed it with his prayer beads. Kagome made her way towards him and stop as she shot out her leg to kick the oncoming demon.

The demon screamed in pain, as Kagome used her reiki to cover her leg with it, thus purifying the demon. She quickly made her way to Miroku's side to find out he was dead from the poison and that of his wounds he got in the battle.

Kagome picked up his staff and twisted it out as she hit a demon coming for her. She had lost two friends, her adopted son and even young Rin to this demon. Inuyasha was being overwhelmed with demons.

While Kouga and his pack were mostly dead or retreating from the pack. Her lips curled in angry from that, her eyes looked for Sesshomaru to see him killing the demons around him fast and swiftly before going towards Naraku.

Kagome finally got to her sword again and drop the staff and picked her sword up. She cut and slashes into each enemy that came her way.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku with covered rage within his eyes. One the outside, you couldn't tell if he was angry or any other kind of emotions, it showed in his golden eyes that flicked into red at times for an seconds.

He had seen the demon slayer, Rin, the fox kit and the monk being killed. He almost assumed that the miko was dying too, but when he seen her still fighting and killing off demons.

His lips curled into a small smirk. Sesshomaru wondered who trained her to be so dependable on her sword. He dodged and swipes his sword at Naraku.

"Wind scar! " He could hear his half-brother yelling out. He had a urge to see what he was doing in his fight but his golden eyes stared down Naraku.

"Sesshomaru….don't you want to kill me for what I done to your ward….Rin. Isn't that her name? Such a wonderful name for a young girl? If I didn't kill her, I might force myself onto her and the same with the miko. However that I will do after I kill you and Inuyasha." Naraku sneered out.

Sesshomaru attacked him with rage throughout his eyes, which shined red. His beast was very close to emerge out.

However, within minutes Naraku had sneaky used Sesshomaru's rage to get a tentacle behind him and stab Sesshomaru's defenses and plunge it through his back and out of his chest, shattering his spiked armor before retreating away from the snarling demon lord.

Sesshomaru limped backward away from the hanyou; his one remaining arm covered the massive hole in his torso, furious with himself for being so blinded by rage to miss such an obvious attack, his eyes turned back to golden as his cough up blood from his wound.

Kagome killed three more demons, before hearing what Naraku was saying to Sesshomaru and out of her peripheral vision; she could see Sesshomaru struggled to his feet, his demon healing having closed some of the wound, but not enough to fight yet. Tōkijin dangled from his one hand weakly as he began heaving his heavy form to an upright position.

Naraku looked at her as he dismissed her at first, and set of black nut eyes on Inuyasha's form, that was fighting his demons and was winning against them. His lips curled into a scowl then grinned wickedly.

Gigantic appendages volley from him towards Inuyasha's form, tearing into his chest and his body. Inuyasha croaked out," Kagome." Before his body was torn in half and broken onto the ground.

Blooding slipping into the grounds around him, Kagome screamed out," Inuyasha!" Her hand lacked her grip on her sword as it fell onto the ground.

Her legs couldn't hold up her feet anymore as she fell onto her knees as she cuts into them. Kagome didn't even feel the pain, her mind was blocking any pain after she seen Inuyasha, being killed so atrociously by his enemy.

Kagome felt her tears coming down as many demons went around her form and was going to kill her.

Suddenly bright lights came around Kagome's figure. Kagome had to close her eyes from the light. Once the light went down in its brightness, she opened them again.

Kagome seen Sango's, Rin's, Shippo's, Miroku's and even Inuyasha's souls staring at her with sadness retched into them.

"Sango-chan….Rin- chan…..Shippo-kun…..Miroku-kun…..Inuyasha…" Kagome uttered in defeated as her tears flowed out.

"Kagome-chan…You need to defeat Naraku now. He can never have the jewel. Sesshomaru is in trouble, his wound is healed but even he couldn't take on multiple demons including Naraku with one arm." Sango stated.

"He might be stronger than Naraku, but Naraku isn't the one to fight honestly or honorably in a fight." Miroku added out.

"Mama, please defeat him and live a long life." Shippo uttered.

Kagome sniffed at his words as she nodded her head. "Sorry Shippo… I couldn't ….."

"Mama, I wanted to fight with you. I wanted to protect you too. It was my fault that I was killed. My emotions got the better of me and from that I die." Shippo stated with a frown retched on his face. "Besides if it wasn't Naraku… it would have been Sesshomaru."

Kagome giggled at that, Sesshomaru would have at less tried to kill Shippo until Rin or herself ran in and stop it.

"Kagome…I know that I hurt you in the past and even now… but please defeat Naraku and show him the meaning of pain from each other us. Sorry… that I couldn't love you like you wanted me too." Inuyasha said.

"I know, Inuyasha. I think I finally knew why I came here. It was to help you to gain trust in others, and to bring back the jewel. Be safe, my friends and family." Kagome replied.

"Kagome-chan…." Rin started but stopped.

"Rin, you have something for me to say to your father?" Kagome asked. She knew that the young women felt that Sesshomaru was her father.

Rin smiled and nodded her head at Kagome. "Please tell him, that I'm sorry for being a burden and that I'm gone. Also tell him that I love him. He better have a mate soon too, or I'll hunt him for ever." Rin giggled at the last part.

Kagome nodded her head at Rin. Her tears flowed down but it wasn't in sadness anymore, but in happiness.

"I love you guys. Be safe." Kagome uttered.

The bright light disappeared, leaving Kagome on the ground; see could see Sesshomaru being driven into the ground by two youkai's as she noticed that there was a barrier around her.

Protecting her….it must have been from the souls. Her hand grabbed her Houka from the ground and raised it up. Kagome held herself steady on her feet as she breathed in and out. She quickly but stealthily moved towards the demons.

She glanced speculatively down at the Houka, her lips curved into a calculating smile as she raced towards the youkai's that were holding Sesshomaru down. Kagome heard Houka saying something to her.

Hi Hayabusa… the name went through Kagome's mind. She needed to help Sesshomaru before he was killed.

"Hi Hayabusa!"

Fire in the shape of a falcon spewed from her sword and raced towards the youkai's, burning and purifying them as it didn't touch Sesshomaru's body. She could tell his eyes held surprised by this; he thought she was still in denial or something.

Just like Sesshomaru to think like that. Kagome swipes Houka at another youkai as it went up in flames at were still around her sword.

"Hi Houka!" Kagome hollered as flames went larger as she killed the several of the youkai's around them. She could now see blood on the ground from each of the youkai's. She almost gasped at Sesshomaru's form. His body was impaled so many times, he could still die.

"Little Kagome is deathly." Naraku chuckled around them.

His body appeared on the right side and as he swings his tentacles at them both, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was too weak to move.

She moved towards him fast as she pushed his struggling moving body out of the way, but also getting herself injured in side of her stomach she was impaled with his tentacle.

She screamed in pain as Sesshomaru growled at her. "What? Did you want to be killed?" Her voice hissed out. His golden eyes narrowed at hers and were going to demanded her to be quite.

Naraku smirked and pulled his tentacle back with Kagome hanging out it. Kagome glared at Naraku. Her senses told her where the jewel was hidden in the center of Naraku's body, and she was determined to get it. Her hand swiped out with her sword as Naraku screamed in pain at the flames, she stabbed out the jewel hard as it landed onto the ground.

Naraku screamed in pain and fury as slowly, he was being overcome by the flames and her purification charged in her weapon. Naraku was flinging his body around with Kagome still on his tentacle every time the tentacle moved it ripped into her stomach much over. Her life blood was draining away as she had only one more moved to make before she was killed herself.

When she let herself being freed away from the tentacle. Her glossy eyes looked at her savour to see to was Sesshomaru; himself. His wounds were still bleeding and added with her blood was dripping onto the grounds.

"Now Miko!" His voice was stating. Kagome nodded her head and pulled up her sword and breathed in and out, once time each. She looked at her sword and felt it was calling out to another… but whom…

Suddenly Sesshomaru's side was glowing as they both seen this. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest to indicate for her to stay. His hand went to his father's sword as it glowed.

It must have talk to Sesshomaru as he placed it into Kagome's other hand and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Use it." His monotone voice replied to her unasked question.

Kagome closed her eyes and felt dizzy from her blood loss. She cursed as she opened the again to see Naraku was glaring at them.. or her most likely.

Kami Tengoku Shinzo….. She nodded her head at this and wondered if Sesshomaru would be okay from it. The swords had answered that for her within her mind.

"Kami Tengoku Shinzo!" The air shimmered and crackled as a bright light sent gray clouds scattering. And then, with a flash, there she was. A seemingly celestial being stood before her, unearthly in her beauty. A gentle smile graced her face as she extended her palm, her lips moving soundlessly. A glimmering aura in the shape of heart appeared, it's pure white surrounding the two blades. And then, with a serene expression, she disappeared.

As if being guided, Kagome crossed her sword and Sesshomaru's sword one last time. The ringing caused as they parted forced the hear-shaped aura to hurtle through the air. Caught unawares, it surrounded Naraku's body and essence. Crackling with force, the divine power steadily purified the spider youkai. Ash fell to the ground, the only reminder of the enemy.

Kagome panted, her knees shaking as she used Sesshomaru to rest against, it had taken everything she had to purify Naraku and finally get the final piece of the nearly completed jewel he had held. But with this battle it brought much sadness to her and possibly Sesshomaru; himself even the stubborn Daiyoukai wasn't going to say it.

His silence was too great for her to handle when her mouth opened.

"Rin says, that she sorry for being a burden and that she gone. She also said to tell you that she loved him. Her words not mine. That he better have a mate soon too, or I'll hunt him forever." Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru's face was priceless to Kagome as she giggled out loudly but stopped when she winched in pain.

"Miko." His growled warned her. "You need to heal and rest. As for what Rin said about having a mate. This Sesshomaru will think about it."

"She'll…" Kagome lips were sealed with his. Sesshomaru pulled back and sucked on her neck.

"Sesshomaru! What are you thinking?" Kagome hollered at him.

"Giving what my daughters wants… she always wanted you to be her mother."

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed it. That was new at the bottom. Bye


End file.
